The Great Snowball Incident
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: On a snowy day in District Three, ten year old Wiress teams up with her best friend to prank her fourteen year old sister Wendy. The odds are decidedly against Wendy when Beetee joins the pranking duo. However, Wendy might have a strategy not even the great inventor could have foreseen. This is based off the story "Large Eyes Hoping" but it could also be a stand-alone story.


Five minutes after the dismissal bell rang, a small bundle in a light green winter coat knocked Wendy to the ground in front of the elementary school. "WIRESS!" Wendy yelped as the bundle giggled.

"Wendy, the snow is soft!" Wiress giggled rolling around the snow, flakes caking her long black hair.

"Get up, Nerdling!" Wendy said rolling her eyes and pulling Wiress to her feet moments before a snowball hit both of them from behind.

"TERRIN!" Wiress squealed whirling around as another soot and snowball hit her in the shoulder.

"WIRESS -" Wendy shrieked as Wiress ran down the sidewalk in the opposite direction chasing Terrin. "WIRESS - AAAGH! Why must you kids play in the snow and cold?" She groaned as the wind whipped around, chapping her skin and messing up her hair. Wiress ran faster as the sidewalk sloped down before jumping and launching herself at Terrin. The two fifth graders rolled down the sidewalk giggling loudly as one snow covered tangle of arms and legs. "Wiress?" Wendy called. She walked down the sidewalk slowly not wanting to slip and fall and make a fool out of herself or get her dark lavender coat dirty. "Wiress?" She asked looking around. Two sets of smaller footprints went behind a small shed near the rows of factories.

"Shhhh!" Wiress hissed pulling Terrin down by the hood of his coat. They ducked below a window. "We're hiding from Wendy!" She giggled.

"Oh really?" A voice asked behind them. Terrin slapped his hand over Wiress' mouth to stifle a potentially loud squeak.

"H - Hi - Beetee -" Wiress squeaked once she pulled Terrin's mittened hand away. The great and famous eighteen year old inventor, Beetee Tesla, was looking bemusedly at the two kids huddled below a window. He was heading home, but decided to humor them by joining their little game.

"Hi, kids." Beetee said chuckling at Wiress' maroon face. "So, Wiress, you want to hide from your sister?"

"Uhhuh!" Wiress said eagerly.

"Yeah, and get her _really good!" _Terrin added rubbing his hands together, a scheming look on his face. Beetee grinned.

"Well, lucky for you two, I was looking for a way to test catapult." Beetee announced. Wiress' eyes widened.

"I put a lever in a design in our Engineering Exams!" Wiress squealed excitedly.

"Oh really?" Beetee asked smiling. He hurried inside the small shed and came out with a lightweight plywood catapult. The Capitol wanted him to design one that could be used in a future Hunger Games. His heart warmed watching Wiress' large eyes light up at the opportunity to work on a machine.

"Terrin, make snowballs! I'm going to put them in the catapult!"

"Let Terrin have a turn with it too." Beetee reminded her. "Both of you are little engineers on this project!"

"Yeah." Terrin said. "Look! A calculator in the snow!" He yelped pointing to a random mound of snow and soot. Wiress looked over before getting smacked with a snowball. "GOTCHA, SMARTY PANTS!"

"TERRIN! NOT FUNNY!" Wiress screeched knocking Terrin to the ground in an attempt to whitewash him. "B - Beetee saw you prank me!"

"Wiress! Your sister!" Terrin yelped. "She can hear you!"

Wendy bit her lip to keep from giving away her location by laughing hysterically from her position on the other side of the shed. Unbeknownst to Terrin and Wiress, she had overheard the whole conversation about the catapult and Terrin's little prank. She walked down the street calling for Wiress very loudly.

"Hide! Hurry!" Terrin and Wiress carried the catapult down the back alley and set it up against a brick storage building. Their small hands were busy making snowballs.

"What was that?" Wiress asked hearing a noise of footsteps down the alley.

"Beetee." Terrin said. Beetee was watching them a few feet away.

"Oh." Wiress said. She crept toward the main street and looked around.

"Wiress?" Wendy called. "Oh, WIRESS?" She yelped as a snowball flew through the air and hit her on the head. "Where's my nerdling?" Terrin and Wiress couldn't control their giggles as they pelted Wendy with snowballs. "AAAH! THEY BUILT A SNOWBALL CATAPULT!" Wendy wailed dramatically before falling onto the snow and rolling around as snowballs rained down on her. Suddenly she had an idea. She began throwing snowballs onto the sloping metal roof of the building Terrin and Wiress were using for cover.

"You keep missing, Wendy!" Wiress hollered.

"Yeah! You're never going to get us!" Terrin called seconds before one of Wendy's snowballs triggered a small avalanche of snow that ran down the roof covering the two kids in powdery soot-filled snow. Wendy rolled over and lay in the snow tears rolling down her face as she laughed hysterically at the wiggling indignant snow people attempting to brush the snow out of their hair and coats. Beetee sat on an overturned crate doubled over laughing watching Wendy's payback plan work perfectly.

"B - Beetee - It's - so - cold!" Wiress squeaked shivering.

"C'mon, kids, I have some extra cider in my shop." Beetee offered. "There's enough for all four of us." He picked up the catapult and helped the kids brush the snow off their clothes. As all four of them thawed out over hot cider in Beetee's invention shed, they knew this would go down as The Great Snowball Incident' that would be told and retold among themselves for the rest of their lives.


End file.
